Feniks Ohtyel'
by Nikokitty
Summary: Welcome to the Phoenix Hotel owned by Ivan Braginski, but Ivan has a secret, he and all the people who work under him are vampires/demons. So what will happen when Ivan saves a young vampire named Alfred and his brother. Read and find out A RusAme story
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A young boy about nineteen with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes stood at the counter to an eyeglass store waiting, fidgeting continuously as he did so. "Here you are Mr. Jones, I hope you and your brother find a new place to stay soon, I can't fathom why your parents kicked you two out of the house, you seem like such a nice boy and I'm sure your brother is too," a lady said as she walked up with two pairs of glasses in her hands.

"Thank you for those kind words miss, but it's no big deal, my brother and I were thinking about moving out soon anyway, how much do I owe you?" the boy replied and smiled as he pulled out his wallet.

"It's a total of a hundred and fifty dollars for both pair," the lady said.

"Okay, here you go miss," the boy replied and handed the money to the lady.

"Thank you, have a good night sir," the lady said as she took the money.

"You too miss, good bye and thanks again," the boy replied and left. Once he was outside he sighed and put on a pair of the glasses he had bought. "Alright Matt, let's go," the boy said as he looked to his right where he knew his brother had been standing when he entered the store, but his brother wasn't there. "Damn it where did he go?" the boy growled as he looked around. A moment later he heard a shout right as he heard a terrified voice scream 'Al,' in his head. "Fuck Matt," the boy cursed and dashed off in the direction of the shout. A few minutes later he came to an alley with another boy that looked exactly like him, except with slightly longer hair, and five other people in it. "Get the hell away from him," he snarled and attacked the five people.

* * *

><p>"Gilbert how much liquor did you order?" a man about twenty-five with beige-blond hair and violet eyes asked, a heavy accent coloring his voice.<p>

"Not much, just ten bottles of rum, three of tequila, und one of Ever clear, plus your Russian made vodka," a man about twenty-seven with platinum blond hair and red eyes replied also with a heavy accent.

"I trust that our supplier is well aware of our, um, predicament so to speak," the man with violet eyes said.

"Ja he knows," the man with red eyes replied.

"So he knows what else he has to supply us with, right Gilbert?" the man with violet eyes asked.

"Don't worry Ivan, he's trustworthy, in fact there's no one else I could trust with our secret except him," Gilbert answered with a grin, "Besides if he screws up he knows that I will be more than happy to destroy him."

"Alright Gilbert I trust your judgment," Ivan said.

"I won't let you down Ivan, oh stop here Toris," Gilbert replied.

"Yes sir," a boy about nineteen with brown hair and green eyes stated and stopped the car he was driving in front of a liquor store. Then all three of them got out of the car and entered the store. "Welcome," a man in his late thirties said as he walked up, "Oh hallo Gilbert, here to pick up your order I presume."

"Ja," Gilbert replied and began to talk to the man in German. The man nodded and walked off. "Toris take the car around back, Ivan with me please," Gilbert said.

"Yes sir," the boy replied and left the store to do as he was told. Then Gilbert followed the man and Ivan followed Gilbert. The man lead them into the back of the store and then over to a stack of pallets. "Here is your order Gilbert," the man said.

"Danke," Gilbert replied and began to look over the stack to make sure everything was there.

"Of course, oh und one more thing," the man said and picked up a bottle of clear liquid with strange writing on the bottle's label. "This is for you," the man replied and handed the bottle to Ivan.

"What is this?" Ivan asked.

"That is the best Russian vodka money can buy, it's a gift, I assume you're Ivan Braginski, am I right?" the man answered.

"Da, so Gilbert has told you about me?" Ivan said.

"Ja, he speaks of you a lot, I only wanted to thank you for all the business you give me sir, I would very much appreciate it if you accepted my offering," the man replied and smiled.

"I see, sapasibo, and the rest of our order?" Ivan said.

"It's all here, even your special request," the man replied and Ivan looked at Gilbert, who nodded.

"Good, expect our business more often now," Ivan said with a smile.

"Sehr gut, I shall, do come again," the man replied and left.

"Gilbert I shall wait in the car," Ivan said.

"Understood," Gilbert replied.

"I shall send Toris in to help," Ivan stated and left the building. "Toris go help Gilbert," Ivan said once he was outside.

"Y...yes sir," the boy replied and dashed inside as Ivan sat in the car, leaving the door open.

* * *

><p>"Yeah you better run punks," the blond boy who had attacked the men before growled as four of the five men ran off, leaving the final man on his own, after the boy had sent him flying. Then he turned to the other boy in the alley and frowned. "You okay Matthew?" he asked the boy.<p>

"Yeah Alfred, I'm good," the boy answered.

"Did they meet your eyes?" Alfred asked.

"Yes unfortunately even though I tried my hardest not to let them," Matthew replied.

"Well fuck, no wonder they attacked you, here," Alfred said and handed the pair of glasses he had in his hand to Matthew. Matthew took them happily and put them on. "Thanks Al," Matthew replied.

"No big Matt, I swear these eyes of ours are a fucking curse, I can't believe they made you meet their eyes, stupid bastards," Alfred said, but Matthew was no longer listening because he was staring behind Alfred, eyes wide with fear.

"Al look out," Matthew shouted.

"Eh?" Alfred gasped as he turned and a knife dug into his shoulder. "F...fuck," Alfred growled as he sent the man who attacked him flying and pulled the knife out of his shoulder. "You're gonna pay for that you bastard," Alfred snarled and attacked the man, who was now standing.

After a while Alfred jumped back and growled, "Damn it." His strength was leaving fast thanks to the wound in his shoulder and he was not happy about it. He eventually fought the man off and the man ran off. Then he turned to Matthew and held up the knife in his hand. "Heh, dude forgot his knife," Alfred said with a grin and then swayed. "Fuck," Alfred gasped and fell back.

"Alfred!" Matthew shouted as he jumped up and caught Alfred. Then he sat down and laid Alfred's head in his lap. "Heh, thanks bro," Alfred stated and smiled weakly.

* * *

><p>"Ivan everything's in thee car, Toris is getting the last of it now," Gilbert said as he walked up.<p>

"Good," Ivan replied.

"Alfred!" they heard someone shout and Ivan jumped out of the car.

"What the hell was that?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know," Ivan answered.

"Well now I'm curious, let's go check it out," Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Da, let's," Ivan replied and the two of them ran off in the direction of the shout. They eventually came to an alleyway and spotted two boys about nineteen with sandy blond hair and blue eyes. "Twins, well what do you know," Gilbert said and grinned.

"Da, but they are also like us," Ivan replied.

"Really?" Gilbert asked.

"Da, but it seems one is injured," Ivan answered, "Come." "Privet," Ivan said as he walked up to the two boys, Gilbert close behind.

"Who are you?" one of the blonds asked.

"Friends," Ivan answered.

"G...go away," the blond said as he tightened his grip on the blond who was lying down on the ground.

"Do not worry comrade, I am not here to hurt you," Ivan replied with a smile.

"Why do I highly doubt that?" the blond who was lying down asked as he sat up, clutching his left shoulder.

"It is the truth," Ivan answered as he sat down in front of the two boys.

"I still don't believe you," the injured blond growled.

"That wounds me comrade, I only want to help," Ivan replied.

"Liar," the boy said angrily.

"Why do you assume the worst of me dear Amerikan?" Ivan asked.

"_Because I don't trust you_," the American replied in Russian.

"_Ah, you speak Russian_," Ivan said in Russian and smiled.

"_Yes, I speak a lot of different languages, Russian is only one_," the boy replied.

"_Lovely, what is your name American?_" Ivan said, glad that the American could speak his native language.

"_Tell me yours first Russian,_" the American replied.

"Ivan Braginski, _now yours,_" Ivan said.

"Alfred F. Jones," the American replied.

"_What an interesting name comrade, what is your brother's?_" Ivan said.

"Matthew Williams," Alfred replied, "_And your friend there?_"

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, _he is German_," Ivan said, "_How odd that your brother has a different last name though, is he from another country?_"

"_Yes, he was raised in Canada, but he is still my brother_," Alfred replied.

"_I figured, you two our twins, yes?_" Ivan said.

"_Yes, but why do you care?_" Alfred replied.

"_I was only curious comrade_," Ivan said.

"_If you say so_," Alfred replied and then swayed, but caught himself before he fell.

"_You don't look well comrade, you should be more careful, especially if you're injured_," Ivan said.

"_No really, I had no idea_," Alfred growled.

"_I hope you do now_," Ivan replied, earning a glare from Alfred.

"_Look if you're going to keep insulting me then leave_," Alfred said.

"_I'm not going anywhere comrade, I really do wish to help_," Ivan replied.

"_And why should I believe you?_" Alfred asked.

"_Now now dear American, I am just like you_," Ivan answered.

"_That's debatable Russian_," Alfred said.

"_Such a rude little vampire_," Ivan replied and Alfred froze.

"_How did you know that I was a vampire?_" Alfred asked.

"_I am like you and your brother_," Ivan answered with a smile, revealing a pair of elongated canines, "_As is Gilbert_."

"_Al what is he saying_?" Matthew asked his brother in French.

"_He is like us Matt, so is his friend_," Alfred answered in French and then immediately switched back to Russian. "_That still doesn't answer my question Russian_," Alfred said.

"_Quite the stubborn one are you not?_" Ivan replied in Russian.

"_I'm waiting_," Alfred said.

"_I only want to help a fellow vampire, promise_," Ivan replied.

"_And if I do accept your help, what will you do?_" Alfred asked.

"_Nothing really, but there is a condition_," Ivan answered.

"_Oh really, and what is that?_" Alfred said.

"_It's simple really, just join my clan in exchange for my help, that's all_," Ivan replied.

"_What's in it for me?_" Alfred asked.

"_A job and a place to stay for you and dear Matthew Alfred_," Ivan answered.

"_Matt apparently this man here will help me if we join his clan, plus he'll give us both a job and a place to stay, what do you think?_" Alfred asked his brother in French.

"_Are you sure he's telling the truth Al?_" Matthew answered in French.

"_I'm pretty sure, I don't think he'd lie in his native tongue_," Alfred said.

"_Then I'll let you decide, I trust you Al_," Matthew replied and Alfred nodded.

"_I don't know if I like that idea_," Alfred said in Russian.

"_Let me put it this way then, what choice do you have?_" Ivan replied. Now Ivan did have a point and as much as Alfred hated to admit it, he really needed Ivan's help, he had lost a lot of blood and was on the verge of passing out. "_Alright fine I can live with that, but don't think I will trust you instantly, you'll have to earn it_," Alfred said.

"_That seems fair_," Ivan replied with a smile and loosened the scarf wrapped around his neck. "Here drink from me American," Ivan said.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Alfred replied quietly and reached for Ivan. He then let out a low growl and bit Ivan's neck. Ivan smiled happily as he felt the familiar pain followed by the same sensual feeling that he loved so much, yet there was something different there as well, but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was almost as if an electric current was zooming through his body, yet it didn't hurt, in fact it was actually quite pleasant. Alfred felt a similar sensation, but he also felt his strength slowly returning. Alfred was also shocked he had drunk from plenty of people before, both human and vampire alike, but they never tasted as good as Ivan did and that worried him. How can someone like Ivan taste so good yet be so cruel? Alfred didn't like it one bit. Eventually Alfred stopped to Ivan's disappointment, now that he discovered this new feeling he found himself craving it, but he let Alfred seal the wound and reluctantly let him go. Alfred backed away and wiped the blood from his mouth. He smiled as the wound in his shoulder healed and he stood up. "Better, da?" Ivan asked as he too stood up and fixed his scarf.

"Yes, thank you," Alfred answered.

"I trust you will follow through with our agreement dear Amerikan," Ivan said.

"Yes," Alfred replied.

"Good this way then," Ivan said and walked off, Alfred not far behind.

"Well that was interesting," Gilbert said.

"I guess, in all honestly I'm surprised Al didn't fight more," Matthew replied as he tried to stand up, but lost his balance. Gilbert caught him and then almost dropped him as an electric current shot up his arms, startling him. Matthew jumped up startled as an electric current shot through his body and he looked at Gilbert. "What the hell?" Gilbert gasped and looked at his arms stunned, but the electric current vanished when Matthew jumped up.

"What was that?" Matthew asked, just as stunned as Gilbert.

"Beats me, let's go," Gilbert replied.

"Y...yeah," Matthew stated and the two of them followed Ivan and Alfred.

After a little while the four of them came to the liquor store and Ivan lead them to the car. "There you are, where did you go?" the boy with brown hair Ivan had called "Toris" said as they walked up.

"We went to go check something out und found these two," Gilbert replied as he motioned to Alfred and Matthew and grinned.

"Ah h...hello," Toris said.

"Hey," Alfred replied and smiled, "I'm Alfred and this is my brother Matthew."

"Pleased to meet you I'm Toris, one of Mr. Braginski's assistants," Toris said with a small smile.

"Cool," Alfred replied and his smile widened revealing his long canines.

"Oh, you're like us," Toris said.

"Oh you're a vampire too?" Alfred asked.

"Yes, I am a member of Mr. Braginski's clan, if you are here I'm guessing you and your brother are now members too," Toris replied.

"Yeah," Alfred said.

"Toris is everything in the car?" Gilbert asked.

"Yes," Toris replied.

"Sehr gut, now then let's head back bruder is probably waiting," Gilbert said.

"Yes sir," Toris replied and the five of them got in the car. Toris started the car and drove off.

After a little while Gilbert looked at the back seat and noticed that Alfred and Matthew had dozed off. "Well what do you know they're asleep," Gilbert said.

"Gilbert just because we are vampires doesn't mean we can't sleep, a lot of things happened to them today I'm sure," Ivan replied.

"I know that Ivan," Gilbert stated and then he looked at Matthew. He smiled, now that he finally got a good look at Matthew he couldn't deny that he was very attractive. Matthew's sandy blond hair was a tad wavy and reached the middle of his neck, his skin was pale and flawless, and he was tall with a slight frame, all in all he was actually pretty cute in Gilbert's eyes. "You are staring Gilbert," Ivan said.

"What?" Gilbert replied and looked at Ivan.

"You were staring at Matthew, are you attracted to him Gilbert?" Ivan said as he smirked, violet eyes gleaming with mischief.

"So what if I am, got a problem with it?" Gilbert asked.

"Nyet, I have nothing against it, I am more interested in Alfred," Ivan answered and Gilbert looked at Alfred. Alfred's sandy blond hair was shorter than his brother's and a little messy yet it looked good on him, his skin was a tad darker than Matthew's but just as flawless, and he too was tall and had a slight frame, not as cute as Matthew yet attractive in his own way. "He's nice looking too, but I like Matthew, you can have Alfred," Gilbert said and then turned back to Matthew. Gilbert watched him sleep as he remembered what happened earlier, the electric shock didn't really hurt it just startled him, but he had no clue why it happened in the first place. The electric current had vanished the minute Matthew left his arms, yet he still felt something drawing him to Matthew, but why? That's what was bothering him, but he just decided to leave it alone for now and figure it out later, so he continued to watch Matthew as he slept. Ivan looked at Alfred and smiled, to Ivan Alfred was the most beautiful person in the world, from his sandy blond hair that reminded Ivan so much of his beloved sunflowers that sat in a vase in his office to his bright sky blue eyes that now lay closed as Alfred slept, Alfred was gorgeous. Then Ivan remembered the strange yet lovely sensation that he had felt when Alfred drank from him, the feeling that Ivan now craved with all his being, that pleasant electric feeling that he only felt with Alfred and smiled. He knew what the feeling meant because his older sister had told him about it and honestly he was glad it was Alfred. Thanks to their little interaction earlier Ivan could tell that Alfred was a strong person, not only had he felt the sheer strength of Alfred but he found that the young American possessed a strong personality that could rival Ivan's own, a formidable opponent to say the least. That together with his looks made Alfred the ideal person in Ivan's eyes and Ivan was glad he was a part of his clan. Ivan happily watched the American and continued to smile. Eventually they came to a large hotel with a club and a restaurant on either side of it, the club to the right and the restaurant to the left. Toris drove the car around so that it was behind the three buildings and parked the car in an empty space of the huge parking lot that lay there, making sure that the car was in walking distance from the club. As soon as the car stopped the two brothers began to stir and Ivan smiled happily. "We are here," Ivan said as he opened the door and got out.

"Where exactly is here?" Alfred asked as both he and Matthew got out.

"Your new home silly Amerikan," Ivan answered, "This is where the members of my clan and I live."

"Bruder where have you been, we need to prepare the club for tonight," a heavily accented voice said as a tall man about twenty with slicked back blond hair and blue eyes walked up.

"I went to get some liquor to restock, I told you that earlier," Gilbert replied as he got out of the car and grinned.

"It doesn't take that long to pick up an order bruder," the man said and frowned.

"Jeez you're so up tight Ludwig, you're getting to be just as bad as Roderich," Gilbert replied and laughed.

"Bruder now is not the time, we are already behind schedule," the man said.

"I apologize Ludwig it is my fault Gilbert is late getting home, we went to investigate something and met these two," Ivan replied and motioned to Alfred and Matthew.

"Yeah so chill out, by the way Alfred, Matthew this is mein bruder Ludwig," Gilbert said

"Hey I'm Alfred and this is my twin brother Matthew," Alfred replied.

"Hello," Matthew said.

"Hallo," Ludwig replied.

"Bruder help Toris I need to talk to Ivan real quick," Gilbert said and Ludwig nodded. Ludwig walked over to Toris, who was just now opening the trunk, and the two of them started unloading the trunk. "Hey Ivan have you decided what jobs Alfred und Matthew are gonna have?" Gilbert asked. Ivan opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud shout, followed by some very colorful curses in Italian coming from the direction of the restaurant. "What the hell?" Gilbert gasped and the four of them ran over to the restaurant.

"Damn it tomato bastard, you just ruined my Cannolies, do you know how long those take to make?" a accented voice shouted right as the four of them walked up.

"Ve, fratello it was an accident," another voice with a similar accent to the one that shouted said.

"Shut up, it's your fault he slipped in the first place you're the one who spilled the damn milk," the first voice shouted.

"Lovi calm down," another accented voice spoke, this accent different then the other two.

"I will not, thanks to you I have to make a fresh batch," the first voice growled.

"Let me help," the third voice spoke.

"Hell no," the first voice growled.

"But Lovi," the third voice whined.

"No means no bastardo," the first voice shouted.

"Kesesese sounds like Lovino und Antonio are at it again," Gilbert said.

"Da, they better not ruin the kitchen again," Ivan replied.

"Lovi you're so cruel," the third voice whined again.

"Stop calling me Lovi damn it, it's Lovino," the first voice growled.

"But it sounds cute," the third voice said.

"Shut the hell up bastardo," Lovino shouted which was followed by the sound of something getting hit.

"Ow that hurt Lovi," the third voice whined for the third time.

"I don't give a damn," Lovino shouted.

"So mean," the third voice pouted.

"Ve Antonio are you ok?" the second voice asked.

"Do not worry mon ami, I'm sure he'll be fine," a fourth voice said, with yet another accent.

"Are you sure?" the second voice asked.

"I'm fine Feli," Antonio replied.

"Ve okay," the second voice stated. At that Ivan walked in with Gilbert, Alfred, and Matthew right behind him. "What is going on in here? I can hear you all the way across the parking lot," Ivan said.

"Bonjour Ivan, sorry about that," a man about twenty-six with long wavy blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon and blue eyes replied.

"It is all right Francis, but I would like to know what happened," Ivan said.

"I slipped and knocked over Lovino's Cannolies," a man about twenty-five with messy brown hair and green eyes replied as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened to your head Antonio?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh Lovi got mad at me and hit me," the man answered.

"You deserved it jackass," a man about twenty-two with dark brown hair and amber eyes with a slight tent of green said.

"Ve fratello don't be mad at Antonio, he didn't mean to knock over your Cannolies," a man about twenty with reddish-brown hair and amber eyes replied.

"Shut up Feliciano," the man with dark brown hair growled.

"Mon dieu mon ami must you always hurt people," the man Ivan had called "Francis" said.

"You shut up too wine bastard," the man with dark brown hair replied angrily.

"How rude, must you always insult me so," Francis said.

"It seems that's the way he will always be," Gilbert replied.

"No one asked you potato bastard," the man growled.

"Kesesese no one has to, the awesome me needs no permission," Gilbert said.

"Shut the hell up," the man snarled.

"And if I don't?" Gilbert asked and grinned.

"Mon ami do not encourage him," Francis replied.

"Where's the fun in that?" Gilbert asked.

"That is true, but I don't want him to mar your lovely body mon ami," Francis answered and smiled.

"Really mis amigos, not in the kitchen," the man with green eyes said and laughed as he stood up.

"Mon dieu of course not, that is for later, oui?" Francis replied feigning shock and then winking at the man. Gilbert started laughing and the other two smiled. "I hope so I do not want to have to replace my kitchen again," Ivan said.

"Do not worry Ivan you won't have to," Francis replied.

"Your kitchen?" Matthew, who had been silent the whole time, asked.

"Da, I own this restaurant, I also own the hotel and club," Ivan answered.

"Holy shit, you're rich, that's pretty cool," Alfred said.

"Thank you dear Amerikan," Ivan replied and smiled.

"Mon dieu, who are these wonderful people?" Francis said when he spotted Alfred and Matthew and walked up.

"New members of the clan," Ivan replied.

"Oh how wonderful, bonjour I am Francis Bonnefoy," Francis said and smiled.

"Bonjour my name is Matthew Williams and this is my brother Alfred F. Jones," Matthew replied.

"Are you French mon ami?" Francis asked.

"No I'm French-Canadian, Alfred is American, we were raised separately," Matthew answered.

"Oh how interesting," Francis said and the man with green eyes walked up with the other two men close behind.

"Hola, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and this is Lovino and Feliciano Vargas," the green eyed man replied and smiled.

"Hey I'm Alfred F. Jones and this is my brother Matthew Williams," Alfred said and grinned.

"Ve are you twins?" the younger Vargas asked.

"Feliciano don't ask such stupid questions," the older Vargas growled.

"Don't be hard on your little brother Lovino, he was only curious," Antonio said.

"To answer your question, yes we are, our parents separated when we were very young so we were raised in different countries, I was raised in Canada and Alfred was raised here in America," Matthew replied.

"Ve that's so cool, I've never met twins before," Feliciano said and smiled.

"Really?" Matthew asked.

"Si," Feliciano answered.

"Well we need to get back to work the lunch rush will becoming soon," Lovino said.

"That's quite all right I still need to find jobs for these two," Ivan replied.

"Really, some suggestions mon ami, it would be nice to have a few more waiters and a new chef would not be frowned upon either, especially for the afternoon rush," Francis said.

"I will keep that in mind Francis," Ivan replied.

"Merci, au revoir," Francis said and the four men went back to work as Ivan left with Gilbert, Alfred, and Matthew.

"Kesesese that went well, ja?" Gilbert replied once they were outside.

"Da," Ivan said.

"Is that normal amongst those four?" Matthew asked.

"Ja, hard to believe Antonio is dating Lovino, the guy constantly yells at poor Toni," Gilbert replied.

"Really, and the other two?" Matthew asked.

"Francis is single und Feli is dating mein bruder, how that works I have no idea, Ludwig's a total stick in the mud, but Feli manages it some how," Gilbert answered.

"Wow," Matthew stated.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Beilschmidt, your brother is looking for you," a voice called and Toris walked up.

"Mein bruder? Verdammit I forgot, Ivan I wanted to ask you if you would consider giving jobs to Alfred and Matthew at the club, mien bruder und I aren't enough und I need somebody good with music as well, customers are complaining that there's not enough good dancing music und my last DJ quit," Gilbert said.

"I will consider it," Ivan replied.

"Danke," Gilbert said.

"Bruder!" they heard Ludwig's voice shout angrily.

"Mein gott, bye," Gilbert replied and ran off. A second later they heard some very angry shouting mixed with several curses in German, followed by several calmer responses and then silence. "Mon dieu, poor Gilbert," Matthew said.

"Damn, that Ludwig guy's got some lungs, I've never heard someone shout that loudly for that long," Alfred replied, "This place gets more interesting by the minute."

"It is nothing new Mr. Beilschmidt is pretty laid back and carefree, I find it rather strange that his younger brother has more sense than he does," Toris said.

"Da, come I would like you to meet the rest of the clan and work out what jobs you two will have," Ivan replied and the four of them entered the hotel.

"Oh little brother welcome back, did it go well?" a gentle accented voice said and a woman about twenty-seven with platinum blond hair and blue eyes walked up.

"Privet sestra, da it went very well," Ivan replied with a smile.

"That's good to hear," the woman said and hugged Ivan, who returned the hug.

"Oh sestra, meet Alfred and Matthew, they're members of the clan as of today," Ivan replied as he released the woman.

"Oh hello, welcome to the Feniks Ohtyel', the Phoenix Hotel, I'm Katyusha, Ivan's older sister, nice to meet you," the woman said and smiled warmly.

"Hello I'm Matthew and this is my twin brother Alfred," Matthew replied and returned Katyusha's smile.

"Like oh my god Toris, where have you been?" a voice called and a boy about nineteen with blond hair that stopped at the middle of his neck and green eyes ran up. He threw Toris into a hug, nearly knocking him over, and Toris grunted. "Hello to you too Feliks, I had to take Gilbert to pick up an order for the club remember," Toris said.

"Like that's right, I forgot," the boy replied and let go of Toris. Toris straightened out his clothes and Feliks looked at the other four people in the room. "Like oh my god who are they?" the boy asked when he spotted Alfred and Matthew.

"That's Alfred and Matthew, they just joined the clan today, Matthew is the one with the longer hair and Alfred is the one with the bomber jacket," Toris answered.

"Like hi I'm Feliks, Toris' fiancé," the boy said as he wrapped his arms around Toris' right arm, causing Toris to blush, and smiled.

"F...Feliks do you have to announce it to the world?" Toris asked.

"Like why not everybody in the clan already knows and are okay with it, even Ivan knew," Feliks answered.

"Y...you knew Mr. Braginski?" Toris asked stunned.

"Da," Ivan answered and smiled.

"Are you the only two engaged?" Matthew asked.

"Like hell no, Yao and Im Soo and Heracles and Kiku too," Feliks answered. Then they heard shouting and Feliks grinned. "Like speak of the devil," Feliks stated.

"Aiyaa, Im Soo what the hell, let go aru," an accented voice shouted.

"But Yao, I don't wanna daze," another accented voice said.

"Im Soo-kun don't you think you should do what he asks, he is your fiancé after all," yet another accented voice replied.

"Im Soo please let go aru, I can't breathe," the first voice said.

"Ah I'm sorry love," the second voice replied.

"It's ok aru," the first voice replied and four people walked up. "Oh ni hao Ivan," a man about twenty-five with long dark brown hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and brown eyes said.

"Privet Yao, Im Soo, Kiku, Heracles," Ivan replied.

"Konnichiwa Ivan-san," a man about twenty with short black hair and brown eyes said.

"Hello," a man about twenty-seven with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes replied.

"Hello again Ivan," a boy about sixteen with black hair and brown eyes said.

"I wanted you to meet your new clan members, this is Alfred and Matthew," Ivan replied and motioned to the two brothers.

"Ni hao, I'm Wang Yao, but just call me Yao, this is my cousin Honda Kiku, Kiku's fiancé Heracles Karpusi, and my fiancé Im Young Soo," the man with long brown hair said and smiled as he introduced the other three.

"Konnichiwa," the man with black hair that Yao introduced as "Kiku" replied.

"Hello," the man with brown hair who Yao had called "Heracles" said.

"Annyeong," the boy with black hair Yao had called "Im Soo" replied and grinned.

"Hey I'm Alfred and this is my twin brother Matthew," Alfred said and smiled.

"Pleased to meet you," Matthew replied and smiled slightly.

"Well it was great meeting you and all, but we have to go now, najung-e boja," Im Soo said as he took Yao's hand in his and walked off.

"Zaijian, maybe we can get to know each other more later aru," Yao replied as he waved back, smiling.

"Yeah catch you later," Alfred called after him, returning Yao's wave.

"Sumimasen, but Heracles-kun and I must be going too, have a good afternoon Ivan, Katyusha, Alfred, Matthew, sayonara," Kiku said and left with Heracles.

"Hmm I wonder why they all left so soon," Ivan replied.

"Like who knows about Kiku and Heracles, but I honestly think Im Soo is still mad at you," Feliks said.

"Why would Im Soo be mad at Ivan?" Matthew asked.

"Like Ivan and Yao used to be dating and in a way Im Soo is probably mad that Ivan dumped Yao and worried that Yao might go back to Ivan," Feliks answered.

"But it was such a long time ago and it was a mutual break up, we both agreed that it wasn't going to work well," Ivan said.

"Like I don't know Im Soo is weird," Feliks replied.

"Oh well, hopefully over time we can get pass it, at any rate Alfred, Matthew I would like to speak with you two in my office, Toris, Feliks can you show them where it is please," Ivan said.

"Like sure, come on guys," Feliks replied and the four of them began to walk off, leaving Katyusha and Ivan behind. Ivan watched Alfred happily and was about to follow when his sister stopped him. "Ivan you seem to be very happy, may I ask why?" Katyusha said.

"Sestra I have found him," Ivan replied, a warm smile gracing his features.

"Found who Ivan?" Katyusha asked.

"Moya lyubov' sestra, after centuries of searching I've finally found him," Ivan answered, violet eyes bright with joy, and his sister smiled knowingly.

"Oh Ivan I'm so happy to hear that," Katyusha said and hugged her brother.

"I am happy about it too," Ivan replied as he returned his sister's hug.

"But who is it?" Katyusha asked.

"Alfred sestra, it is Alfred," Ivan answered.

"How do you know?" Katyusha asked, slight worry in her voice.

"Sestra when Gilbert and I found the twins they were in an alley, Alfred was injured, I do not know why though, but he was. I was able to tell what they were instantly and I offered to help if they joined the clan in return. After a while Alfred agreed and I let him drink from me and as he was I felt the familiar sensation that came with being bitten, but there was also something else," Ivan explained.

"And what was that brother?" Katyusha asked.

"It was almost as if an electric current was zooming through my body, yet it didn't hurt at all, it actually felt good," Ivan replied, "And on the way back I remembered you telling Natalia and I about the feeling before and that's how I know that he is the one sestra, Alfred is my other half I just know it."

"I think you are right Ivan, but be careful around sestra, you know how she is," Katyusha said, clearly worried.

"Da, I know, I promise to be careful, da svidaniya sestra, I will see you later," Ivan replied and left. Katyusha watched him walk off and hoped with all her heart that Alfred would not face the wrath of her younger sister, for her sister had nothing against killing people if it meant she could have Ivan all to herself.

* * *

><p>Alfred had followed Feliks and Toris as they left Ivan, Matthew not far behind, and led the two brothers to the elevators. Feliks and Toris then led them out once they were on the right floor and down a long hallway. Alfred and Matthew looked around in awe, the hallway was gorgeous, no scratch that, the whole building that was the Phoenix Hotel was the most beautiful place the two of them had ever seen. "This place is so lovely, Ivan has such wonderful taste," Matthew said.<p>

"Like I know right, if it would only transfer to his clothes, like his closet is full of tacky clothing," Feliks replied.

"Feliks don't say such things, Mr. Braginski might not approve," Toris said.

"But it's like so true, his clothes are horrible, have you seen the mess he calls his closet seriously," Feliks replied.

"I think he dresses just fine Feliks," Toris said.

"Like whatever," Feliks replied and the four of them stopped in front of a large ornate door. "Like here's Ivan's office," Feliks said and opened the door. Then the four of them entered the room and spotted two other people, one was a boy who looked like he was about seventeen with short blond hair and blue eyes and the other was another boy about fifteen also with blond hair and blue eyes. "Like hey look its Eduard and Raivis, hey," Feliks said and the two boys looked up.

"Oh hello Feliks, Toris I see you're back," the seventeen year old replied.

"Yes, oh Raivis, Eduard, this is Alfred and Matthew they will be part of the clan from here on out," Toris said.

"Oh hello, I'm Eduard and this is Raivis, nice to meet you," the seventeen year old replied.

"Hi I'm Matthew and this is my twin brother Alfred," Matthew said.

"Hey," Alfred replied and then grinned.

"Oh I see you have already met Raivis and Eduard," a voice said and they all turned to see Ivan standing in the doorway.

"Oh h…hello," Eduard replied.

"And hello to you too, would you two do me a favor and find rooms for Alfred and Matthew, preferably next to each other if you don't mind," Ivan said.

"Y…yes of c…course sir," Eduard replied.

"Sapasibo," Ivan stated and Eduard and Raivis left swiftly. "Now then take a seat wherever you like so we can talk about your job options, Toris would you please get some drinks," Ivan said.

"Y…yes sir," Toris replied and left. The four who were left sat down and Alfred pulled something out of the pocket of his bomber jacket. "Like oh my god, is that an Ipod?" Feliks asked, eyes wide.

"Um, yeah I always have it, music calms me down, especially when I'm nervous about something," Alfred answered.

"Like can I see?" Feliks asked.

"Yeah sure," Alfred answered with a smile and handed the Ipod to Feliks. Feliks looked through the music list and smiled. "Like oh my god, you have some awesome music on here," Feliks said.

"Thanks and that's not all of it," Alfred replied with a grin.

"Like really where's the rest of it?" Feliks asked and Alfred's grin widened when he reached into his jacket pocket again. He pulled out a little black rectangle and Feliks' eyes widened. "Like is that a flash drive?" Feliks asked and Alfred nodded.

"Are you good with music Alfred?" Ivan asked.

"Yeah actually just give me a laptop and a turn table and I can do pretty much anything with music," Alfred answered with a smile, "I actually was a DJ for a while, ask Matt."

"Is that true Matthew?" Ivan asked the other brother.

"Yes it is," Matthew answered.

"Like oh my god, we so need a new DJ at the club, so it's like perfect," Feliks said.

"I agree, but you will only do that at night, during the day would you mind being a waiter at the restaurant I own?" Ivan replied.

"Not at all, as long as Matt can be a chef, he's an awesome cook and he was a chef for a while too, plus didn't you go to culinary school Matt?" Alfred said.

"Yes actually, graduated top of my class too," Matthew replied with a smile.

"I think that's fair and he can like totally be a bartender too, I heard Gilbert saying that he could use an extra pair of hands to help out at the club," Feliks said.

"And yet again I agree Feliks, da those jobs will be perfect for them," Ivan replied.

"Like awesome, oh here Alfred," Feliks said and then gave Alfred back his Ipod.

"Thanks Feliks," Alfred said and Toris walked in with a tray with several drinks on it. He sat it down and began to pass out the drinks. He handed a glass of clear liquid to Ivan and a glass of what looked like red wine to the other three. "Ah sapasibo Toris, do sit, we are only waiting for Eduard and Raivis to return now," Ivan replied.

"You've already decided on jobs s…sir?" Toris asked.

"Da, Alfred is a waiter and a DJ and Matthew a chef and bartender," Ivan answered.

"I…I see, well I'm glad it went well," Toris said.

"Da," Ivan replied and smiled.

"Like sorry to leave so quickly, but Toris and I need to find Kiku and Heracles, have a good day Ivan, see you later you two," Feliks said and left with Toris.

"Yeah, bye Feliks," Alfred replied. "Hey Ivan," Alfred said once he was sure Feliks and Toris were gone.

"Da, what is it?" Ivan replied.

"Um, thanks," Alfred said.

"For what dear Amerikan?" Ivan asked.

"For helping us out, you didn't have to you know," Alfred answered and Ivan smiled.

"That is true, but I wanted to, you looked terrible when Gilbert and I found you, I am happy to be of service," Ivan said.

"Well still, thanks dude," Alfred replied.

"It is no problem Alfred," Ivan stated and a moment later Eduard and Raivis walked in.

"H…here Mr. Braginski, the rooms y…you asked for," Eduard said and handed two key cards to Ivan.

"Ah sapasibo Eduard, you may leave, but first see if Katyusha needs you to do something for her," Ivan replied.

"As you wish s…sir," Eduard said and left once again.

"Here you are, these are your rooms, Raivis will show you the way, I will see you later, da?" Ivan replied as he handed the key cards to the two brothers.

"Of course, thanks again," Alfred said and left with Raivis and Matthew.

"Well things will certainly be more interesting from now on," Ivan said with a smile once he was sure the three of them were out of ear shot, "Da very interesting indeed."

**A/N: Nikokitty: Ok so this is my first ever RusAme ****fanfic ****I am actually quite proud of this chapter, it came out much better then I expected so I am happy with it so I wished to share it with all the wonderful people on here I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. I've already pretty much mapped out what I wanna do with this in my head so hopefully it won't suck -.-' so wish me luck Oh and only human names will be used no country names also if the words are in italics it means that a different language is being spoken but there will also be actual foreign words in here like these for instance  
><strong>

Ja- yes (German)  
>Danke-thank you (German)<br>Da-yes (Russian)  
>Sapasibo-thank you (Russian)<br>Sehr gut-very good (German)  
>Privet-hello (Russian)<p>

Sestra-sister (Russian)  
>Bruder-brother (German)<br>Nyet-no (Russian)  
>Hallo-hello (German)<br>Fratello-brother (Italian)  
>Bastardo-bastard (Italian)<br>Mon ami-my friend (French)  
>Bonjour-hello (French)<br>Mon dieu-my god (French)  
>Mis amigos-my friends (Spanish)<br>Oui-yes (French)  
>Hola-hello (Spanish)<br>Si-yes (Italian/Spanish)

Au revoir-good bye (French  
>mein-my (German)<br>Verdammit-damn (German)  
>Mein Gott-my god (German)<br>Ni hao-hello (Chinese)  
>Konnichiwa-hello (Japanese)<br>Annyeong-hello (Korean)  
>Najung-e boja-see you later (Korean)<br>Zaijian-good bye (Chinese)  
>Sumimasen-I'm sorry (Japanese)<br>Sayonara-good bye (Japanese)  
>Moya lyubov'-my love (Russian)<p>

Da svidaniya-good bye (Russian)

**If some are wrong then blame google translate so not my fault thanks for reading**

**America: Why do I have to be paired with the commie and know his language, so not cool**

**Nikokitty: Because I am the writer so what I say goes  
><strong>

**Russia: Amerika I see nothing wrong with it and I am technically not communist any more**

**America: Shut the hell up Russia  
><strong>

**Prussia: All right the awesome me is in this chapter yes**

**Canada: Wow I'm not left out that's nice, but where's Kumajirou  
><strong>

**Prussia: Yea and my awesome Gilbird**

**Nikokitty: They come in later  
><strong>

**China: Why am I with South Korea aru**

**Nikokitty: Because I think you two are cute together**

**Japan: I am paired with Greece-san how pleasant**

**Poland: Like look Liet we're together isn't that great**

**Lithuania: Yes**

**Romano: Why am I paired with tomato bastard**

**Nikokitty: Cause I said so**

**Spain: Roma don't be mean**

**Romano: Shut up**

**Italy: Ve look Germany we're together**

**Germany: Ja**

**France: Mon dieu I am single how depressing**

**Nikokitty: Don't worry your other half is coming in the next chapter**

**France: Oh who is it**

**Nikokitty: *whispers in France's ear***

**France: Oh how nice**

**Nikokitty: Who wants to help with the disclaimer real quick**

**America: I will, Nikokitty does not own Hetalia or it's characters all rights belong to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Nikokitty: Right so until next time sayonara**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Alfred sighed, he was now officially bored. The lunch rush had ended about two hours ago and now the restaurant was dead silent with only a few people left. Alfred sighed again and frowned. "What to do?" Alfred asked himself quietly as he rested his elbow on the counter and placed his head in his hand.

'Why not work on your playlist for tonight?' a gentle voice said in his head, causing Alfred to jump slightly.

'Holy shit Matt, you startled me,' Alfred replied in his head.

'Desole Al,' Matthew's gentle voice said.

'It's cool dude, anyway good idea, I seriously don't want a pissed off Ludwig shouting at me again, it isn't cool man,' Alfred replied, 'Thanks bro.' At that Alfred pulled out his Ipod and put his earbuds in his ears. Then he turned it on, pulled out a pen and paper, and set to work.

* * *

><p>Ivan sat at his desk in his office watching the slowly darkening sky as he nursed a glass of clear liquid. "Toris," he said and Toris, who had been standing by the door, rushed over to Ivan.<p>

"Y...you called sir," Toris stuttered, his voice a little shaky.

"Da I did," Ivan replied as he turned to face the trembling brunette and smiled, "I need you to do something for me."

"Of c...course sir, what do you w...want me to d...do?" Toris said.

"You are well aware of what next month is, da?" Ivan asked as he rested his elbows on his desk, intertwined his fingers, and rested his chin on the top of his hands.

"Y...yes sir, it is October," Toris replied.

"And what is in October comrade?" Ivan asked.

"Y...your annual masquerade ball sir," Toris answered.

"Da, now that we have that cleared up I need you to see to it that we have a good orchestra for the ball," Ivan said.

"Y...yes of c...course sir," Toris replied.

"Good, also see to it that the piano in the ballroom is tuned properly as soon as possible, Roderich has been complaining about the sound for some time now and frankly I do not wish to hear anymore about it," Ivan said.

"As you w...wish sir," Toris replied.

"Sapasibo Toris, oh and one more thing, will you be so kind as to find Yao and Kiku, as well as Elizabeta and Natalia, and inform them that the shift change is soon," Ivan said.

"Y...yes sir," Toris replied, but Ivan was no longer listening. He sat frozen in place, eyes wide with fear, as he stared at the door to his office. A second later Toris heard humming coming from the hallway followed by several loud bangs at the door and looked at Ivan, who was now trembling. "Mr. Braginski are y-?" Toris started to ask, but was cut off by another loud bang, followed by shouting.

"Big brother are you in there? Big brother answer me," a female's voice shouted as the banging continued. Ivan shuddered and sank to the ground. "Mr. Braginski should I leave sir?" Toris asked, but Ivan didn't respond.

"Big brother who are you talking to?" the female's voice replied, "Big brother open the damn door." Ivan remained silent as he hid behind his desk and motioned for Toris to stay silent. "Big brother if you don't open the door right this instant I'll break it down," the female growled, but Ivan refused to move. Then a few seconds later they heard a loud bang, followed by a monstrous crash, and Toris turned to face the now destroyed doorway. "Ms. Arlovskaya, hello," Toris said and smiled slightly.

"Quiet Lithuanian, where's my brother?" a girl about nineteen with long platinum blond hair and blue eyes said.

"I'm not sure Ms. Arlovskaya, I haven't seen him all day," Toris replied.

"I heard talking," the girl growled.

"I was merely going over my 'to do' list, I guess I was speaking aloud. Well I best be going I have much to do and you should be leaving soon as well, it is almost time for the shift change in the restaurant, I will see you later Ms. Arlovskaya," Toris stated and left the office. The girl watched him leave and then turned her attention back to the room in front of her. She scanned the office for a few minutes and when she found nothing she huffed and left as well. Once Ivan was sure the girl was gone he slowly stood up and turned to his door. He spotted the now ruined doorway and frowned. He walked over to the doorway and realized that his door lay on the floor completely busted in half. "Bohze moi sestra, must you always destroy my door," Ivan sighed in disappointment. He let one last sigh escape his lips and then left the office, running into Eduard along the way. "Ah there you are sir, I w...was just on my w...way to see you," Eduard said, "Roderich wishes to re...remind you that his favorite piano is still out of tune."

"Da I know, I already asked Toris to see to it that it is fixed," Ivan replied.

"All right sir, I will let him know," Eduard said.

"Sapasibo, also my office door is in need of repair again, can you call in the repair man to come and fix it," Ivan replied.

"Again? That's the fifth one this month," Eduard said, stunned.

"Da I know," Ivan replied, clearly annoyed.

"The company's getting suspicious, they may ask questions," Eduard said, worried.

"Make something up," Ivan replied.

"But sir," Eduard said.

"Just do it Estonian," Ivan replied angrily, his usually violet eyes flashing blood red.

"Y...yes of c...course sir, I'll get r...right on it sir," Eduard stuttered, fear in his eyes.

"Good, da svidaniya Eduard," Ivan stated with a smile, his eyes once again violet, and walked off.

* * *

><p>Alfred sat at the front of the restaurant working on his playlist for that night. After a few minutes he sat back and smiled. "Perfect," Alfred said as he reviewed his list and grinned, "The dancers will be pleased."<p>

'Done already Al?' Matthew's gentle voice spoke in Alfred's head.

'Yeah, I'm freed from another lecture from Ludwig now,' Alfred responded in his head.

'That's good,' Matthew said happily.

'Yeah,' Alfred replied, 'Hey Matt how long have we been here?'

'About three months, why?' Matthew said.

'Really, feels longer,' Alfred replied.

'If you say so Al,' Matthew stated and fell silent.

"Wow only three months damn," Alfred mumbled as he leaned back in his chair. 'Hmm, I could have sworn we were here longer. Since we got here life's been a hell of a lot easier, living here isn't so bad, it's actually pretty awesome, I'll give Ivan some credit he's got some nice places,' Alfred thought as he looked around, 'I just wish he wasn't such an ass, although he was nice enough to give Matt and I a place to stay so he can't be all bad I guess.' Alfred sighed and closed his eyes. 'He's still an apathetic prick for the most part, at least he leaves Matt alone, that's gotta account for something,' Alfred thought, 'Plus he's attractive.' At that thought Alfred shot up and thought angrily, 'Attractive, what the hell man, how can I be attracted to that bastard, that's ridiculous. I can't be attracted to him even with his silken beige-blond hair, or those vivid violet eyes that sparkle with mischief, or even his perfect build. Damn it Al, what the hell is wrong with you?' Alfred groaned as he covered his eyes with his hands and sighed. "What's wrong with me, why can't I get Ivan out of my head?" Alfred asked himself quietly as he leaned forward and then it dawned on him. 'Oh hell no, he can't be, fuck he is, god damn it, why, why him?' Alfred thought as he sat up, 'Fuck my life.' Alfred groaned again as he slumped in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. 'I guess I can fight it, but I'll probably lose, wait what, I'm strong willed damn it, I can fight this,' Alfred thought.

'Or you can accept it and try to get to know him,' a gentle voice piped up.

'But Mattie, he's a complete asshole,' Alfred whined in reply.

'Only because you won't accept him the way he is Al,' Matthew stated, 'And I thought America was all about accepting others.'

'It is,' Alfred replied.

'Then you need to as well,' Matthew said.

'But Matt,' Alfred replied.

'You are American are you not?' Matthew asked.

'Yeah,' Alfred answered.

'Then act like one, besides he is a vampire like us and you never know his past might be just as rough as yours was,' Matthew stated and fell silent.

'Damn Matt's got a point, I guess we'll see how it goes,' Alfred thought as leaned back and closed his eyes again.

* * *

><p>Ivan walked through the halls of the hotel quietly. 'Let's see Toris will take care of the ball, now I just need to make sure Gilbert is taking care of the Halloween party for the club,' Ivan thought as he walked. At that thought he headed toward the club to speak with Gilbert.<p>

After a few minutes Ivan reached the club and entered it. "Hey man the club's not open yet, out with you," a voice shouted and Gilbert walked up. "Oh it's you Ivan, how many times have I asked you to come in through the back?" Gilbert said.

"Zahl', how are your plans for the Halloween party next month coming along?" Ivan replied.

"They're comin' along well, I guarantee this years party will be one hundred percent awesome," Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Good to hear, that's all I needed to know, I shall be going," Ivan replied.

"Going to visit Al?" Gilbert asked with a grin.

"Da, it will be time for the shift change soon," Ivan answered.

"Ja, ja, see ya later," Gilbert stated as he walked off and Ivan left.

After a while Ivan came to the restaurant and entered it. He looked around and then spotted Alfred leaning back in his chair with his eyes closed. 'He must be sleeping,' Ivan thought and chuckled. Then he walked up to Alfred and smiled. "Privet Fredka," Ivan said as he placed a gentle hand on Alfred's shoulder, causing Alfred to jump and fall back. Ivan laughed and Alfred sat up rubbing the back of his head. "Hey what the hell man," Alfred growled as he looked up and glared at Ivan.

"Are you okay Fredka?" Ivan asked once his laughter had calmed.

"No you made me hit my head you Russian bastard," Alfred answered angrily as he stood up.

"You are the one who fell Fredka," Ivan said.

"Yeah cause you scared the shit outta me," Alfred replied.

"I only scared you because you were sleeping on the job," Ivan said.

"I was not," Alfred growled.

"Da you were," Ivan replied, irritation making its way into his eyes.

"I was not," Alfred growled again, his eyes slowly darkening to a blood red.

"I believe you were my dear Amerikan," Ivan stated calmly.

"So says you Russian," Alfred retorted.

"It is the truth, now I refuse to argue about something as ridiculous as if you were sleeping on the job or not," Ivan said.

"For the last time I was not sleeping on the job god damn it," Alfred replied angrily, his usual blue eyes now blood red.

"Da you were, do not argue with me tupye Americanski," Ivan growled, his usual violet eyes now stained blood red.

"What in bloody hell is going on here?" a voice said angrily and Alfred and Ivan turned. A second later they spotted a man about twenty-three with short blond hair and piercing green eyes and their eyes instantly returned to normal. "Who are you?" Alfred asked, stunned.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland," the blond man answered with a very distinct British accent coloring his voice.

"I'm here too," another voice chimed in and a boy about twelve with blond hair and blue eyes stepped out from behind Arthur.

"They were not talking to you stupid git," Arthur said, irritation plain in his voice.

"I just wanted them to know that I was here too," the boy replied angrily as he glared at Arthur.

"Do not mind him, he is just my younger brother Peter, he is a bloody idiot, so you have no need to be bothered by him," Arthur said.

"I heard that, I'm not deaf," Peter replied angrily.

"I am fully aware of that," Arthur said as he turned to Peter.

"That's cruel you english jerk," Peter replied unhappily.

"You are English too you bloody git," Arthur growled.

"I'm from Sealand," Peter stated.

"Nobody recognizes Sealand as a country wanker," Arthur said.

"It is to a country," Peter replied.

"No it is not, it is an old abandoned British fort in the middle of the Atlantic ocean," Arthur said. Peter glared at Arthur and then stomped on his foot. "Why you little-," Arthur replied as he went to hit Peter, but Alfred stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Alfred said.

"Let go of me right this instant," Arthur replied angrily and glared at Alfred.

"Not a chance dude," Alfred said.

"Alfred release him please," Ivan replied.

"You don't control me Russian," Alfred said and glared at Ivan.

"True, but I control your job and if you wish to keep it you will release him, I do not want fighting in my restaurant," Ivan replied with a wicked smile.

"Fine," Alfred grumbled and let Arthur go. As soon as his hand was free Arthur thumped his brother on the back of his head and Peter glared at him. "What is going on out here?" a voice asked and Francis walked up, "I can hear you all the way in the kitchen."

"Oh, privet Francis, I am sorry about the noise," Ivan answered.

"Bloody hell, it is you," Arthur groaned, causing Francis to turn and look at him.

"Mon dieu, Arthur it has been ages," Francis gasped as he rushed over to Arthur and hugged him.

"Get off of me you bloody frog," Arthur growled and pushed Francis off of him.

"But mon cher we haven't seen each other in centuries," Francis said.

"Shut it frenchy," Arthur replied angrily.

"How harsh, I see your attitude hasn't changed much," Francis said.

"And why would it you bloody idiot?" Arthur asked.

"Because it has been so long," Francis replied.

"Just because we have not seen each other in a long time, does not mean that I am not still angry with you," Arthur said as he crossed his arms and glared at Francis.

"But mon cher, I had no choice," Francis replied.

"I do not want to hear any more of your excuses frog," Arthur stated.

"Francis you know this man?" Ivan asked, stunned.

"Oui, but it has been many years since I last saw him," Francis answered as he turned to Ivan and then draped an arm across Arthur's shoulders.

"I see, but he is not like us, I am right, da?" Ivan said.

"Oui, he is not like us, but I can assure you that he is not human either," Francis said.

"Then what is he?" Alfred asked.

"I am a demon, an incubus to be more exact, Peter is a demon as well," Arthur answered.

"I see, then why are you here?" Ivan said.

"I came to see one Ivan Braginski," Arthur replied.

"I am Ivan, what is it you want Englishman?" Ivan said.

"My apologies, I did not know," Arthur replied and bowed slightly.

"Answer the question," Ivan said.

"Yes of course, I simply wished to ask if you would mind if my brother and I joined your clan," Arthur replied as he straightened.

"The Phoenix Clan is made up of mostly vampires," Ivan said, "You are the first demon I have ever met."

"I am aware of that, it is only a simple request Lord Ivan," Arthur replied and Alfred snickered, earning a glare from Ivan.

"I have not been called by that title since 1917 and I wish to keep it that way," Ivan said.

"I understand, at any rate what is your answer to my request?" Arthur replied.

"I do not have anything against it as long as you work for me like the rest of my clan," Ivan said.

"I can understand that, what must I do?" Arthur replied.

"I am in need of a few more waiters for the lunch hour and a new dancer at the club would be nice," Francis said.

"There is your answer Englishman," Ivan replied.

"And my brother?" Arthur asked.

"He will help my other three secretaries," Ivan answered.

"Fair enough, when do we start?" Arthur said.

"Today if you like, but no later than tomorrow," Ivan replied.

"We accept, thank you," Arthur said.

"You are welcome," Ivan replied with a smile.

"Ivan is it time for the shift change?" Francis asked and Ivan looked at the clock.

"Da, let the others know," Ivan answered and a second later they heard shouting coming from the kitchen.

"Mon dieu, fighting already, I best go stop it before it gets to out of hand, I shall see you soon," Francis said and rushed to the kitchen right as Matthew and Feliciano came running out.

"Mon dieu, those two fight like a married couple," Matthew replied as he came walking up, Feliciano close behind.

"Ve, I hope fratello doesn't hurt Antonio," Feliciano said as he looked back at the kitchen, worry in his eyes, and the shouting grew louder.

"Holy shit, what did Toni do this time?" Alfred replied.

"Honestly I have no idea, Feliciano and I were cleaning up when we heard crashing and the next thing I know Lovino's yelling at the top of his lungs and throwing things at Antonio," Matthew said.

"Ve I wonder what happened," Feliciano replied as he turned to face the others.

"What in bloody hell is wrong with this place, that is the second fight I've heard today," Arthur said.

"Bonjour, are you new?" Matthew replied as he turned to Arthur.

"Yes, my name is Arthur Kirkland and this is my younger bother Peter," Arthur said as he motioned to himself and then Peter.

"I'm Matthew, Alfred's twin brother, nice to meet you," Matthew replied and smiled.

"Ciao, my name is Feliciano, benvenuto," Feliciano said and smiled warmly.

"Pleased to meet you and thank you for that warm welcome Feliciano," Arthur replied and smiled. At that Francis walked up with Antonio and Lovino close behind, Antonio nursing his right arm. "Hola mis amigos," Antonio said and grinned.

"Hey dude what happened, we could hear you fighting all the way in here," Alfred replied.

"I was getting some plates off the top shelf of the cabinet and lost my balance, so I ended up dropping them on the counter," Antonio said.

"So that's why we heard a crash," Matthew replied.

"Si," Antonio said.

"Ve, but why did fratello start yelling?" Feliciano asked.

"Because several of the plates shattered so Lovi got mad at me," Antonio replied as he continued to nurse his arm.

"Hey what happened to your arm Toni?" Alfred asked.

"When I broke the plates Lovino threw his wooden spoon at me and hit my shoulder," Antonio answered.

"That's because it wouldn't have happened if you weren't such a clutz idiota," Lovino said angrily.

"Lo siento mi amor," Antonio replied and hugged Lovino.

"Get off bastardo," Lovino growled and pushed Antonio off of him, "Just don't do it again, those plates are expensive."

"Si, si I promise," Antonio responded.

"It appears I shall have to order more," Ivan said and sighed.

"Lo siento Ivan," Antonio replied with a sheepish smile.

"It is quite alright Antonio," Ivan said with a smile, "I was planning on getting new ones soon anyway."

"Muy bien," Antonio replied as he grinned and then winced.

"You should get that looked at Antonio," Matthew said as he pointed at Antonio's shoulder.

"No it's fine," Antonio replied, "Lovi just knocked my shoulder out of line."

"All right Antonio," Matthew stated.

"You should have that fixed or it will bother you for a while Carriedo" Arthur said and Antonio turned to him.

"Captain Kirkland it has been a while, what are you doing here?" Antonio said, his eyes darkening as he wrapped his good arm around Lovino's waist and pulled him closer.

"Indeed it has Captain Carriedo, I am merely here searching for a place to stay and your generous leader has provided that for me. Although I must admit that I had no idea you would be here, you were such a ruthless captain when I first met you, I find it hard to believe that you would be a part of a clan such as this one," Arthur replied.

"That was a very long time ago Kirkland, the times have changed and so have I, besides I have my reasons for giving that up," Antonio said as his eyes softened and he tightened his grip on Lovino.

"I can see that and I too have given up that lifestyle for my own reasons," Arthur replied, "Perhaps we will get along this time."

"Si, I would like that," Antonio said and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be at the club guys," a female's voice replied and the group all turned to see two women and a man walking up.

"Ciao Elizabeta, Roderich," Feliciano greeted.

"Szia Feliciano," a woman about twenty-six with long brown hair and green eyes replied.

"Hallo Feliciano," a man about twenty-six with short brown hair and violet eyes stated.

"Big brother there you are I've been looking for you all day, where were you?" a girl about nineteen with long platinum blond hair and blue eyes said.

"Privet sestra, I've been busy," Ivan replied as he slowly inched his way behind Alfred, who watched him with curiosity.

"That's no excuse big brother," the girl growled and Ivan shuddered, earning a curious glance from Alfred.

"Um and who are you exactly?" Alfred asked as he turned to the other three.

"I am Natalia Arlovskaya and you four are?" the girl answered and looked at Matthew, Alfred, Peter, and Arthur.

"Ah yes of course, sestra this is Alfred, his twin brother Matthew, Arthur, and Arthur's little brother Peter, they are the newest members of our clan. Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Peter this is my little sister Natalia, Roderich, and his wife Elizabeta," Ivan said as he pointed to everybody as he introduced them.

"Bonjour," Matthew greeted.

"Hey," Alfred said with a grin and a wave.

"Greetings," Arthur replied with a slight bow.

"Hello," Peter stated with a smile.

"Welcome to the clan, it's nice to meet you all," Elizabeta said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Arthur replied with a smile.

"Now that introductions are over I must go my love I shall see you later," Roderich said, kissed Elizabeta on the cheek, and left.

"We should probably leave too, Arthur and Peter need to meet the others, da svidaniya," Ivan replied and left with Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, and Peter.

"Ve, we should go to before we're late, arrivederci," Feliciano stated and left with Francis, Antonio, and Lovino close behind him.

"Lord huh, since when were you a lord big guy?" Alfred asked after a while.

"I've always had that title, I just prefer not to use it," Ivan answered.

"Why?" Alfred asked.

"After the Tsardom fell in Russia I didn't see the point behind the title so I removed it from my name," Ivan answered.

"Ah I see," Alfred stated and the small group continued on in silence.

After a few minutes they all reached the club and walked in. A moment later Gilbert walked up and grinned. "'Bout time you got here, the club's opening soon you know," Gilbert said.

"Sorry about that Gil, we got a little side tracked," Alfred replied.

"Well at least you're here now so Ludwig won't get mad," Gilbert said.

"Oui," Matthew replied.

"Oh und who are you guys?" Gilbert asked when he spotted Arthur and Peter.

"I am Arthur Kirkland and this is my younger brother Peter, we are new, we just joined today," Arthur answered.

"Oh okay, hey Ludwig herkommen," Gilbert said and Ludwig walked up.

"Was bruder?" Ludwig asked.

"Meet the new guys, this is Arthur and his bruder Peter," Gilbert answered.

"Hallo," Ludwig said.

"Hello," Arthur replied and Peter smiled.

"Ludi," Feliciano cheered happily as he hugged Ludwig.

"Hallo Feli," Ludwig stated with a slight blush and kissed Feliciano on the cheek.

"I must go so you can start your shift, come Peter I want you to meet my other secretaries," Ivan said and left with Peter.

"You're not going with them?" Gilbert asked, curious.

"No I'm a new dancer for the club," Arthur replied with a smirk.

"Oh well then welcome to the Caged Phoenix," Gilbert said with a grin.

"Thank you," Arthur replied and Im Soo and Feliks came running up.

"Like thank god you're finally here Alfred, do you have the playlist for tonight?" Feliks said.

"Yeah it's right here," Alfred replied and held up the list he had made in the restaurant earlier.

"Great, can we see it?" Im Soo asked.

"Sure Soo, here," Alfred answered and handed the list to Im Soo. Im Soo and Feliks went over it and they both smiled. "That's like totes awesome Alfred, great job," Feliks said and handed the list to Francis who then went over it with Antonio, Lovino, and Feliciano.

"Oui, this is a very nice selection mon ami, well done," Francis replied with a smile.

"Si," Antonio said with a grin.

"Thanks guys," Alfred replied with a smile.

"It is our pleasure mon ami," Francis said.

"Well then, that's great to hear, now the club's opening in five minutes so hop to it," Gilbert replied with a grin and then walked off, Matthew and Ludwig close behind.

"Well shall we get started mis amigos?" Antonio asked.

"Hell yeah, let's rock this joint," Alfred answered with a grin and they all walked off.

**A/N: Nikokitty**:** Alright hey** **guys here's the next chapter for Feniks Ohtyel' it took me a while to get this chapter done thanks to school so Im really sorry I have been taking so long to put it up** **but it's up now so please read it and enjoy oh also before I forget here are the translations:**

Desole- sorry (French)  
>Da- yes (Russian)<br>Sapasibo- thank you (Russian)  
>Bohze moi- my god (Russian)<br>Sestra- sister (Russian)  
>Da svidaniya- good bye (Russian)<br>Zahl'- sorry (Russian)  
>Ja- yes (German)<br>Privet- hello (Russian)  
>Tupye Americanski- stupid American (Russian)<br>Mon dieu- My god (French)  
>Mon cher- My dear (French)<br>Oui- yes (French)  
>Fratello- brother (Italian)<br>Bonjour- hello (French)  
>Ciao- hello (Italian)<br>Benvenuto- welcome (Italian)  
>Hola- hello (Spanish)<br>Mis amigos- my friends (Spanish)  
>Si- yes (SpanishItalian)  
>Idiota- idiot (SpanishItalian)  
>Lo siento- I'm sorry (Spanish)<br>Mi amor- my love (Spanish)  
>Bastardo- bastard (Italian)<br>Muy bien- very good (Spanish)  
>Szia- hello (Hungarian)<br>Hallo- hello (German)  
>Arrivederci- bye (Italian)<br>Herkommen- come here (German)  
>Was- what (German)<br>Bruder- brother (German)  
>Mon ami- my friend (French)<p>

**America: Hey hey why did Russia make me fall that's so not cool**

**Russia: I find it quite funny actually well done Nikokitty *pats head***

**Nikokitty****: Nyah sapasibo Russia**

**America: Hey don't encourage her why are you taking the commie's side I thought you were one of my citizens why do you torture me huh**

**Nikokitty: Cause it's fun and sides I have all rights to write however I want it's called freedom of press America you should know you gave it to us**

**America: Damn it**

**Russia: *grins***

**England: Hey why am I a bloody incubus do you even know what that is**

**Nikokitty: Da**

**America: What the hell now you're using the commie's language what kind of sick joke is that you're American damn it _American_**

**Nikokitty: Russia isn't a communist anymore and sides I think the language is beautiful.**

**America: What the hell**

**England: Hey I'm still here seriously why am I a bloody Incubus that is more fitting to the frog damn it**

**Nikokitty: Because I think you'd make a great Incubus right France**

**France: Oui**

**England: It is "you would" what is it with you bloody Americans use Queens English damn it and I would not make a good Incubus**

**France: I think you would**

**America: And don't be dissin' on my citizens man it's not cool**

**Canada: Should we stop them**

**Prussia: Are you kidding this is awesome to watch not as awesome as me of course but still pretty awesome**

**Nikokitty: *rolls eyes* Sure Prussia whatever you say**

**Prussia: You're just jealous of my awesomeness **

**Nikokitty: yea sure let's go with that now that's enough of this Russia want to do the disclaimer real quick**

**Russia: Da Nikokitty does not own Hetalia or any of us all rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Nikokitty: right so yea until next time this is Nikokitty out**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Mr. Braginski you have a package sir," Toris said as he entered Ivan's office with a box in his hands.

"Ah good, bring it here Toris," Ivan replied and Toris walked up.

"Here you are sir, it is rather light, might I ask what is in it," Toris said as he placed the box on Ivan's desk.

"Spasibo, it is a gift, can you fetch Alfred and Matthew for me," Ivan replied.

"Yes of course sir," Toris stated and left.

After a while Toris returned with Alfred and Matthew behind him and Ivan smiled. "This better be important big guy, Ludwig will be pissed if we're late," Alfred said as he crossed his arms.

"Do not worry about Ludwig, the entire clan has the night off," Ivan replied.

"What, why?" Alfred asked, stunned.

"Fredka are you aware of what today is?" Ivan asked in response.

"Yeah it's October thirtieth," Alfred answered.

"Exactly, every year on October thirtieth I hold a masquerade ball for the members of the clan and all those who are invited, including the people staying at the hotel," Ivan said with a smile.

"Really, that's pretty cool dude," Alfred replied.

"Sapasibo, it is formal and you must wear a mask at all times, but from what I have heard from previous years it is quite enjoyable," Ivan said.

"Problem big guy, going with out our glasses is a really bad idea believe me," Alfred replied.

"I figured as much and that is why I ordered these," Ivan said as he opened the box that sat on his desk. "Come here please," Ivan replied and the two brothers walked up. "These are for you, a welcome gift if you may," Ivan said as he pulled two masks out of the box and handed them to the brothers. Alfred looked at the mask in his hand and smiled. "Ivan these are wonderful, but are you sure we can have them they must have been very expensive," Matthew replied as he gazed at the glistening mask in his hands.

"They were not that much, now please take them," Ivan said with a smile.

"Merci Ivan," Matthew replied.

"Yeah thanks big guy," Alfred said with a smile.

"You are quite welcome, now off with you the ball is in thirty minutes and you need to get ready, I shall see you there, da?" Ivan replied.

"You bet dude, see ya there," Alfred stated and left with Matthew and Toris.

* * *

><p>Alfred looked at the mask in his hands and smiled. "Ivan really out did himself this time, damn I guess I owe the guy," Alfred said.<p>

"Oui," Matthew replied. 'And you said he was a jerk,' Matthew's gentle voice spoke in Alfred's mind.

'Shut up Matt,' Alfred responded in his head, 'He's still an ass.'

'Yet you like him anyway,' Matthew said with a grin.

'Unfortunately yes, he's been pretty cool this pass month, we don't argue as much these days, I guess we've kind of developed a rocky friendship,' Alfred replied.

'But you want to be more than friends don't you?' Matthew asked.

'As much as I hate to admit it, yeah I do,' Alfred answered.

'About time I'd say, took you long enough,' Matthew said.

'It didn't take that long,' Alfred replied.

'Three months to realize what he was to you and one to accept it,' Matthew said.

'That's not that long Matt,' Alfred replied.

'Sure it isn't,' Matthew stated and fell silent.

"Like Toris there you are, I've been looking for you, we need to get ready for the ball," a voice said and Feliks walked up.

"I was just on my way to do that Feliks," Toris replied.

"Like ok," Feliks said and then spotted the twins, "Oh like hey guys didn't see you there."

"Hey dude," Alfred replied cheerfully with a grin.

"Um hey Feliks, can we ask you a favor?" Matthew asked.

"Sure what is it?" Feliks answered.

"We're going to the ball, but we don't have anything to wear and we need clothes to match these," Matthew said and held up the mask that Ivan had given him.

"Like I have the perfect thing to go with those, come on," Feliks replied, grabbed the brothers by the wrists, an walked off, Toris close behind.

* * *

><p>Ivan stood in the ballroom watching the countless people enjoying the ball and smiled. Oh how he had missed the glorious masks and elegant evening wear that glistened in the light of the ballroom as his guests danced. As he watched the dancers his mind drifted off to another time and another place. In his mind danced images of a large elegant ballroom with lavish decorations and an endless number of people eating and dancing as they enjoyed a lovely evening. Standing beside him a young man dressed in the uniform of a well endowed king and dancing among the guests several girls between twelve and twenty dressed in the elegant garb of the royal family. Ivan sighed as the images continued to play through his memory and frowned. "Reminiscing again little brother?" a gentle voice asked and Katyusha walked up.<p>

"Da, I was remembering the Romanovs," Ivan answered.

"I see, such a wonderful family, it is a shame that they met their end the way they did," Katyusha said with a sad smile.

"Da, Nicholas II was a great man, he shall be dearly missed," Ivan replied and Gilbert walked up.

"Guten abend Ivan, have you seen Matthew?" Gilbert asked.

"Evening Gilbert, I'm afraid not," Ivan answered.

"Verdammit, alright," Gilbert said and sighed.

"I'm sure he will be here soon Gilbert, you just have to wait for him," Ivan replied and then they heard a loud gasp and they both looked up. The two of them froze and stared at the door to the ballroom. There at the door stood Alfred and Matthew, their sandy blond hair glistening in the light. "W…what the hell?" Gilbert gasped, stunned, as Alfred and Matthew walked over to them.

"Hey what's up?" Alfred greeted with a grin.

"Fredka, is…is that really you?" Ivan asked, shocked.

"Of course it is big guy, who else could it be?" Alfred answered.

"Oh wow, you both look stunning," Katyusha said with a smile.

"Merci Katyusha, Feliks helped us," Matthew replied.

"I am thoroughly impressed, Feliks really out did himself," Katyusha said.

"J…ja," Gilbert replied and they were right. Alfred wore a royal blue dress shirt, black pants, black cowboy boots, a black cloak with royal blue lining, and a black cowboy hat. He also wore a royal blue mask with black glitter around the holes for the eyes and in between the eye holes where it formed a triangle on the top and bottom of the mask that tapered into swirls near the ends of the mask. Matthew on the other hand wore a sky blue dress shirt, silver pants, silver boots, and a sky blue cloak with silver lining. His mask was sky blue with silver glitter that formed a design very similar to the design on his brother's mask. "Stunning indeed," Ivan said and smiled.

"Thanks big guy," Alfred replied with a smile.

"Well, I best be going I want to have some fun, care to join me Mattie?" Gilbert said.

"Oui, I would like that very much," Matthew replied with a smile.

"Wonderful, then let's go," Gilbert said and left with Matthew.

"I should be going as well little brother, I'm going to find Eduard, have fun," Katyusha replied and walked off, leaving Ivan and Alfred alone.

"I was right to pick that particular mask for you it really brings out your eyes and Feliks did a wonderful job finding clothes to match it, I am very pleased," Ivan said with a smile once the others had left.

"Thanks pal, the hat and the boots were my idea," Alfred replied with a grin.

"And it looks great, well done," Ivan said.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself big guy," Alfred replied and he was right. Ivan wore a purple dress shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black cloak with purple lining, along with his ever present scarf. He also wore a purple mask with black swirls forming a design that looked similar to the markings of a phoenix. "Sapasibo Fredka," Ivan said.

"No prob dude," Alfred replied with a smile, "Now let's have some fun." At that Alfred grabbed Ivan's wrist and the two of them walked off, Alfred laughing cheerfully, and Ivan smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Alfred stood by the desert table with his brother and Feliciano, nursing a glass of red wine as he watched Ivan. "Ve, why are you watching Ivan Alfred?" Feliciano asked.<p>

"Because Ivan means a lot to him," Matthew answered.

"Ve, why?" Feliciano asked.

"Just keep watching, you'll probably figure it out," Matthew answered.

"Ve, okay," Feliciano stated and a second later they both heard glass shattering. Then they turned to Alfred and saw that he was glaring at a woman that was obviously flirting with Ivan while holding a shattered wine glass. Alfred dropped the remaining glass fragments on the floor and walked over to Ivan. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I need to talk to Ivan, excuse us miss," Alfred stated with a forced smile, grabbed Ivan's wrist, and walked off.

Eventually the two of them came to a balcony and Ivan wrenched his wrist free of Alfred's grasp. "What is the meaning of this?" Ivan demanded.

"I hate when people flirt with you, it pisses me off," Alfred replied angrily, "I want to be the one who makes you smile, I want to be the one who makes you laugh, I want to be the one who brings joy to your eyes, I want to be your everything just as you've become mine. I can't stand fighting, I can't stand having such a rocky friendship with you, I can't stand the aching in my chest whenever I see you with someone else, it hurts and I can't take it anymore." At that Alfred punched the wall and then fell to his knees as hot tears filled his eyes. "F…Fredka," Ivan said and knelt down in front of Alfred.

"Why do you make me feel this way, why do you hurt me so much, why do you make me love you, you Russian bastard?" Alfred asked as he looked up and glared at Ivan. "For the past month I've asked myself those same questions, so tell me Braginski, tell me why you make me love you even when you hurt me," Alfred replied.

"F…Fredka, w…what did you say?" Ivan asked, stunned.

"You heard me you sadistic bastard, I love you, are you happy now," Alfred answered, irritation plain in his voice.

"Fredka muya lyubov', moi podsolnechnik, you do not know how long I have waited to hear those words from you," Ivan said as he wrapped his arms around Alfred and hugged him, surprising Alfred.

"Four months," Alfred replied.

"Nyet, I have waited far longer than that moi dorogoi, I have been waiting for you for centuries, searched for you for decades, and now that I finally have you I do not wish to lose you," Ivan said and hugged Alfred tighter.

"You're insane bug guy," Alfred replied and returned Ivan's hug.

"And you, my dear Amerikan, are an idiot," Ivan said.

"Yeah I know, I honestly don't even know how I put up with you, maybe I'm a masochist," Alfred replied and laughed humorlessly.

"And I am a sadist as you already stated," Ivan said.

"Good point, the perfect match huh?" Alfred replied with a small smile.

"Da," Ivan said with a smile as he released Alfred and stood up. Then he held out his hand and Alfred took it. Ivan helped him up and then let go of Alfred's hand, but as he moved his hand away he saw blood on it. Ivan then looked at Alfred's hand and realized that blood covered the palm of Alfred's hand. "Fredka what happened?" Ivan asked as he held Alfred's bloody hand gently in his own.

"When I saw that woman flirting with you I got mad and shattered a wine glass, I honestly didn't even notice, I was too angry," Alfred answered with a sheepish grin.

"Honestly Fredka you need to control your temper a little more," Ivan said as he pulled a piece of glass out of the large gash in Alfred's hand, causing Alfred to wince.

"You're one to talk big guy, you aren't exactly the best at controlling you temper either, 'sides I've had worse believe me," Alfred replied and winced again as Ivan freed another piece of glass from his hand.

"That is very true, and why does that not surprise me?" Ivan said and pulled one last glass fragment out of Alfred's hand.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or amused by that comment," Alfred replied and laughed.

"Both," Ivan said with a smirk, "Now hold still."

"Eh, why?" Alfred asked, confused.

"You will see moi dorogoi," Ivan replied and bent forward as he brought Alfred's hand to his lips.

"Ivan what are y-?" Alfred started to ask, but it was cut off by a gasp as Alfred felt Ivan's teeth sink into his skin. A second later Alfred felt a familiar pleasure-filled shock and closed his eyes to ward off the dizziness that swamped him. After a few minutes Ivan licked the wound, sealing it closed, and straightened. Then Alfred opened his eyes, swayed slightly, and fell forward. Ivan caught him and held him close. "I think you took a little too much big guy," Alfred said as he closed his eyes again.

"Da, but I have my reasons," Ivan replied and loosened his scarf, "Now drink moya lyubov'." A second later Alfred sank his teeth into Ivan's neck and Ivan held him even closer. After a couple of minutes Alfred licked the wound he had made, sealing it, and looked at Ivan. "I feel another presence in my mind besides Matt, that you?" Alfred said.

"Da," Ivan replied with a smile.

"Why?" Alfred asked.

"You know the answer to that one Fredka," Ivan answered.

"You strengthened the bond between us didn't you big guy? I always wondered why I felt something else in my mind when I was around you," Alfred said.

"Da and it is only natural, after all we are soul mates," Ivan replied.

"You know I never did understand that part of a vampire's life, always confused me, now I do, I honestly feel a lot more balanced now," Alfred said.

"Da, that is what it means to be bonded," Ivan replied.

"You know what I want to know ," Alfred said.

"What?" Ivan asked.

"If you are my soul mate then who's Matt's, is it Gil?" Alfred replied.

"Da I believe it is, but I do not think they realize it yet," Ivan said.

"Yeah same here, oh well we'll see how it goes," Alfred replied.

"Da," Ivan stated with a smile. Alfred returned the smile and then straightened. "We should get back to the ball, somebody might be looking for us," Alfred said and began to walk off, but Ivan caught his wrist.

"Fredka," Ivan replied.

"Yeah big guy?" Alfred asked as he turned to look at Ivan. Then Ivan pulled him into his arms and pressed his lips against Alfred's. Alfred froze for a split second and then relaxed as he wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck. The world fell away and the two of them shared their first kiss, unaware of the vicious blue eyes that watched them from the far end of the ballroom.

After a few minutes they separated and Ivan smiled. "That is what I wanted moi podsolnechnik," Ivan said with a smirk.

"Hmmm, then how about another one _Vanya_?" Alfred purred, catching Ivan off guard with the use of the Russian derivative of his name, a nickname he only allowed those close to him to use.

"W…what did you just call me?" Ivan asked, stunned.

"Vanya, I like it better then Ivan, besides you call me Fredka all the time so I think it's only fair that I can use the derivative of your name too," Alfred answered.

"You are the strangest man I have ever met Alfred F. Jones," Ivan said and laughed.

"Same to you big guy," Alfred replied with a grin, "And you never answered my question."

"Hmm would you like another kiss moi dorogoi?" Ivan asked and smirked.

"If you don't mind," Alfred answered with a grin. At that Ivan pressed his lips to Alfred's again and they shared another kiss. After a few minutes they separated again and Alfred smiled as Ivan held him closer. "Moi Americanski," Ivan said and hugged Alfred even tighter.

"Possessive aren't we?" Alfred said with a smirk.

"When it comes to you da," Ivan replied with a smile and Alfred laughed.

"Come on big guy we seriously need to get back to the ball before our fellow clan members start going ballistic," Alfred said as he freed himself from Ivan's tight hold on him.

"Da," Ivan replied as he took Alfred's hand in his and the two of them returned to the masquerade ball.

**A/N: So here's the third chapter for Feniks Ohtyel' finally the main pairing has come so now what will happen you'll have to wait and see ;) oh and before I forget here are the translations:**

Sapasibo- thank you (Russian)  
>Merci- thank you (French)<br>Oui- yes (French)  
>Da- yes (Russian)<br>Guten abend- good evening (German)  
>Verdammit- damn (German)<br>Muya lyubov'- my love (Russian)  
>Moi podsolnechnik- my sunflower (Russian)<br>Moi dorogoi- my dear (Russian)

**Russia: how wonderful Fredka and I are finally together that makes me very happy**

**America: well not me seriously why did you have to pair me with the commie come on**

**Nikokitty: Oh quit whining you're happy to be with him don't deny it **

**America: I will deny it any chance I get thanks**

**Nikokitty: You are no fun America**

**Russia: Da I agree**

**America: what the hell, what is this a conspiracy, are you two seriously that hell bent on making my life a living hell**

** Nikokitty and Russia: Da**

**America: Damn it, my own citizen hates me**

**Nikokitty: Hey I don't hate you I just like torturing you**

** America: Why me**

**Canada: It's ok Al I'm sure everything will be fine**

**Prussia: Of course it will the awesome me is here**

**Canada: Not helping Prussia**

**Nikokitty: Right so while America is bathing in depression who wants to help with the disclaimer**

** Prussia: The Awesome me will gladly do it, Nikokitty does not own the awesome me or any of the other characters in this fic all rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Nikokitty: Right so until next time da svidaniya**


End file.
